


Gemini

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: We are the same. Two ships at sea. Two burning suns.





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Please feed the goblin with kudos and comments if you enjoy this.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter.

He wanted nothing more than to shake him, to say "We are the same. We are the same."

  
If he could, he would hit the ground running after the boy. He would stop him, turn him around, take him by the shoulders and say, “We are the same. We are the same.”

\-----

It was like looking in a mirror. Mirrors never lie but they can break.

\-----

What they were doing was wrong. It was wrong and bad and it felt perfect. It was easy between them, the quips exchanged over brunch, the feel of their bodies intertwined, the way he looked in the setting sun. It was perfect and easy, but it wasn’t.

They lied. They had so many lies to keep up with.

_I need Peter with me to work on his suit._

_Peter needs to come to the compound for one-on-one training._

_What are you talking about, Pepper? Nothing is going on between me and the kid._

But there was so much going on. It didn’t matter right now though as he was fucking Peter’s face. 

\-----

“I don’t understand. What do you mean by this isn’t working? Pete...baby…”

“You know why. I have to leave for MIT. I have to go.”

And the door was shut.

\-----

They had so much in common but were so different. Both bright, both snarky, both loved Thai and shawarma. But Tony was bitter and Peter was sweet. Tony was rusty and Peter was shiny and new. The were so similar but so different.

Birds of a feather in a cage together.

\-----

“Pete, you did it! You got in!”

“Really?! I was too scared...too scared to look…”

“I’m so proud of you, my sweet boy. Come here.”

Peter came and came again.

\-----

Love looked different with Peter. It looked like bubble baths with bubble beards. It looked like confetti on the dance floor. It looked like Peter dancing in the kitchen wearing Tony's favorite shirt, singing along to some pop tune while eating cereal.

Love looked beautiful. It looked tangible.

\-----

"I can pick you, Peter. I want you. You."

"You're a genius, Tony. You know this isn't plausible. You have a _ daughter _on the way. We can't...this…"

"I need you."

\-----

We are the same. 

Two ships at sea.

Two burning suns.

\-----

"It was fun. We were fun."

"I love you."

Peter was silent and silence in and of itself is an answer.

\-----

His boy's giggle could bring Tony to his knees. He was doing just that currently, face buried between Peter's cheeks, earning him those coveted giggles and moans.

"Mr. Stark! That tickles."

More laughter, then a sharp cry.

"There, like that. Oh fuck!"

\-----

We are the same.

Two turtle doves. 

Two moths to a flame.

\-----

It started slowly then came all at once. They made eye contact and in the next moment he had Peter pressed against the work table with a hand between his legs. 

"Is this okay, Peter?"

"It's all I ever wanted, Mr. Stark."

That was enough for him.

\-----

There are no more giggles and his baby bird flew from the nest.

"You look down, Tony. Is this some sort of empty nest syndrome? The kid is only in Boston."

A bitter laugh escapes him.

"I don't know, Pep."

Tony didn't know and his boy was far beyond his reach.

\-----

We are the same.

Two wheels on a bicycle. 

Twin stars in the sky.

\-----

"We are the same, Peter," he whispered into the phone.

"Tony, it's midnight. What...we agreed…"

"We are the same, Peter. You and I were made in the same mold. I can give you anything in this world. I can give you...I can give you me. Please, Peter."

"You're drunk. I'm hanging up now."

\-----

One chance to get it right.

One man standing on one foot.

One finish line.

\-----

"You and I, kiddo...we are gonna conquer the world."

Tony grasps Peter's palm, tracing the lines. He saw two freckles on his wrist and Tony couldn't help himself, he had to kiss them.

"Is that so, Mr. Stark?"

\-----

Tony sat in the empty bathtub alone, drinking whiskey out of the bottle, a picture of Peter in his hand. He was crying without tears. He was opening the wound over and over and over again, ruthlessly. Endlessly. 

Bereft.

\-----

A man stands on one foot, trying to reach his destination. 

One bird in the hand.

Two in the bush.

Three is a crowd.

Alone, the man stood.

\-----

"We are the same, sweetheart, my boy. We are the same."

"Goodbye, Mr. Stark."

The white noise of the aftermath consumed him.

"But we're the same."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave me hate mail in the comments below. <3
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as valiantthewriter.


End file.
